In the process of shipping an article from one location to another, the article is typically placed in a container along with a protective packaging material to fill any voids and/or to cushion the article during the shipping process. One common protective packaging material is comprised of a plurality of plastic foam, peanut-shaped, products which are commonly known as "styrofoam peanuts." These styrofoam peanuts are of such a "flowability" or "pourability" that they may be easily poured from a dispenser into a container and substantially surround an article positioned within the container.
While styrofoam peanuts have been widely accepted in the packaging industry, they are not without disadvantages, the most serious of which is their effect on our environment. Quite simply, styrofoam peanuts are not biodegradable and thus they cannot avoid further multiplying our planet's already critical waste disposal problems. The non-biodegradability of these packaging materials has become increasingly important in light of many industries adopting more progressive policies in terms of environmental responsibility,
This and other disadvantages of styrofoam peanuts has made paper protective packaging material a very popular alterative. Paper is biodegradable, recyclable and renewable; making it an environmentally responsible choice for conscientious companies. In the past, attempts have been made to develop paper cushioning products which have the same flowability features as styrofoam peanuts. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,091 to McCrea discloses pellet-shaped cushioning products which are produced by extruding paper pulp and which probably have the same flowability features as styrofoam peanuts. However, the McCrea process appears to include complicated pulping and extruding steps which would not be necessary in, for instance, a simple die-forming process performed on kraft paper.
Applicants therefore believe that a need remains for a paper cushioning product which has the same flowability features as conventional styrofoam peanuts and which may be made from a relatively simple die-forming process.